Bikini Bottom Kombat
' Bikini Bottom Kombat' is a video game released in early 2015. It is a fighting game in Bikini Bottom in the Spongebob universe. It was very conversational for its time and include lots of blood and gore. It is M rated and was produced by Nickelodeon and Midway. It is on the arcade and Xbox platforms. Plot The game revolves around a death tournament with characters from Spongebob Squarepants. The player must win the tournament to be declared the champion of sea. Each character has his or her own agenda which is shown in each of there respective endings. Gameplay Players fight by using a joystick and two buttons. One button for attacking, one for blocking and the joystick for combos and jumping. Each character has there own set of moves and combos. The player must fight one opponent at a time until they reach the champion. Each fight has five rounds, The four and fifth are there for draws. Round one through three are for one tie or no tie. Once they defeat the champion the game is over. Characters 'Spongebob Squarepants: '''A fry cook with a score to settle. Spongebob entered the tournament to defeat the tournament host Mr. Krabs. ''Combos: Left+Block+Attack - Spatula throw Up+Right+Attack - Grease slide Finishing moves: '' "Greasy" Spongebob coats his enemy in grease and they melt. '''Patrick Star: '''An assassin for hire, formerly jobless slob. Patrick has come to the tournament for glory and to prove he can win an award. ''Combos: Left+Down+Attack - Ninja Star Right+Right+Left - Death Spin Finishing moves: '' "It'll grow back" Patrick rips off one of his arms and stabs it into the brain of his opponent. '''Sandy Cheeks: '''Another assassin for hire, infatuated with Spongebob entered the tournament just to get close to him. ''Combos: '' Attack+Left+Attack - Blade throw. Left+Left+Up - Sky pile driver ''Finishing moves: "Science experiment" Sandy rips out several organs such as the heart, lungs, or/or intestines and then begins prodding them with her science equipment. 'Squidward Tentacles: '''A sorcerer who came to the tournament so that he could be praised by the masses, also desires control of the realm. ''Combos: '' Left+Attack - Fireball Down+Up+Attack - Flame Teleport ''Finishing moves: "Barbacue" Squidward lights his opponent on fire and incinerates them. 'Ms. Puff: '''A warrior from the edge of Bikini Bottem formerly Spongebob's master wishes to defeat him in kombat as revenge. ''Combos: Right+Left+Attack - Two fin strike Left+Down+Attack - Super uppercut. Finishing moves: '' "Heart Stopper" Ms. Puff strikes the opponents heart the eyes explode and the fall down without a pulse. '''Mr. Krabs: '''The host of the tournament killed Spongebob's payroll a few years ago. He desires the world for himself. Has magical abilities. ''Combos: ???+??? - Cash grab ???+???+??? - Claw chop ???+???+???+??? - Magic strike Finishing moves: ??? Secret Characters '''Robotic Plankton: '''Plankton survied Mr. Krabs magical blast and rebuilt himself. The player fights him if they beat two opponents in a row without taking any damage. '''Oh My Leg: '''A former tournament fighter who was severally injured in a fight. Appears if the player preforms three combos against an opponent. '''Pearl: '''Mr. Krab's daughter, just a whale. Fought if the player has preformed a finishing move. Endings '''Spongebob: '''After defeating Mr. Krabs; Spongebob became ruler of the tournament and was the fiercest warrior in all the world. '''Patrick: '''Patrick won and award for completing the tournament. When Spongebob greeted his friend he was slain, Patrick would not have anyone take his award from him. '''Sandy: '''Made out with Spongebob I guess? '''Squidward: '''Winning the tournament was only the beginning for Squidward. He had plans to take over Bikini Bottom itself. However he was not ready for the that battle yet. So he bides his time waiting for the opportune moment. '''Ms. Puff: '''After slaying Spongebob in the tournament Ms. Puff went and lived a quiet life in the mountains seeking enlightenment. Soundtrack Controversy Some said the game had too much violence and was not health for the children. These parents died of mysterious circumstances later. When asked if bastardizing the characters this much was a concern of Nickelodeon the CEO said: ''"LOL, NOPE. We don't care at all. Buy our games and toys you cretins!" ~''Nick CEO Said CEO was then promoted and is now double CEO of the whole company. Regardless of the controversy the game went on to make 25 million dollars (gross) and became a popular game for fighting game fans and Spongebob fans. The game was banned in Australia, because, Australia. Trivia *This game isn't real. *This is lame. *You read any of this? Well here I'll give you a treat. <---Goodies *This is a basically a lamer version of Mortal Kombat. *It has a two player mode. *It was rated best rip off 2015. Category:Spongebob Category:Fanon Category:Fake stuff Category:(trollface) Category:Video Games Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter Category:Lol Category:Fighting Games Category:Sports Category:Parodies Category:Boring Stuff